Dan's Dirty little secret
by lauryand
Summary: dan and julie are dating, runo is jrelous theres a song...two shot!
1. The Song

**DanXruno – Dirty little secret**

**Disclaimer: **

**Drago: are you kidding me?, you called for an emergency!**

**Me: well this is an emergency would you imagine how hard would it be for me to copyright guys erase my fanfic?, I could get a heart attack!**

**Drago: yeah right**

**Me: just say it!**

**Drago: Ok, she doesn't owns the music neither us!**

**Me: Yayy!, wait . Doh!**

* * *

Julie and dan were dating,, runo obiously was kinda jelous but she never showed it, one day dan decided to enter in a singing contest, well, his friends always saw the guitar in he's bedroom, but they never imagined him as a singer, whatever, in the singing contest:

-"go baby and rock them out!"_Julie said

- "ok"said dan

Julie and the others took their sits EXCEPT RUNO.

"Hey runo I hope you enjoy it, I wrote this song my self!" said dan smiling and flirting.

"Ok" she said as she took her sit

Hey our next contestant is dan kuso!

"hey this is a song I wrote hope you enjoy it" Grabs the mic with a guitar on his hand

Dirty little secret- (All Americans reject)+

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

__

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
__You are the only one that needs to know_

__

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

_Who has to know?  
Who has to know?_

" That was awesome boy you totally win!" as he handed the trophee filled with money.

Hey guys!, julie i need to talk to you- dan said

¨OH.. great now he will buy her something with the money and hell say hey i love you! :(¨ Runo thought

* * *

Next day

Hey runo! - dan said

Hey dan...- she responded

Runo was kinda curious of what did julie and runo talked about so she casually said

"so... what did you and julie talked about yeasterday...?"


	2. Dan's Dirty little secret

"so what did you and julie talked about yesterday?"

* * *

"well I kinda need to talk to you about something"

The blunett was surpriced as she heard that, so she innocently ask him "about what?"

"umm well, I broke up with Julie yesterday…"

"WHAT! .. how is she?" said in a fake worried tone

"ohh. ..Shes fine, she told me she have had a crush on billy but wont break up with me because she didn't wanted me to get hurt"

"she had a secret crush on billy?, I KNEW IT!"- she thought..

"so here is the thing, umm remember my song yesterday?"

"Yeah,…"

"do you remember the first verse?"

"yeah it went like..

_Let me know that I've done wrong__  
__When I've known this all along__  
__I go around a time or two__  
__Just to waste my time with you"_

"Wow that's an angel voice!" he thought as he stared at her, it seam like the time had frozen, until he started hearing "_dan", "dan" "DAAAAAAN!"_

Then he woke up, and said

"umm, yeah what?"

"well what about that first verse?"

"well just think of my relation with Julie…"

Then she got it, he was wasting he's time with Julie!

"So then , whats your dirty little secret?.."

Dan, took a paper of hes pants, and gave it to her

He said "Read it"

So she did, it said:

"Julie.. I go around a time or to!, just to waste my time with you!

[…]

Runo…, Ill keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell any one(yet) or youll be just another regret… I know that you can keep it, my dirty little secret, which is, that I love you, and I have always do. Do you like me two?..

Runo was in shock but after she put the paper down, there it was, the most adorable face, waiting for an answer…

So she said

"I don't like you dan…"

"Ohh… well then it ok"- he said on a broken tone..

"You know I don't needed a answer so its coo…" Dan was silenced by runo as she pressed her lips towards his… he was shocked, but it felt awesome, then they both slip up and dan touched his lips, all blushed, so as runo there was a silence, finally runo broke it up by saying..

"dan I don't like you… I LOVE you…"

Then the whole dan's world just shocked, he had just hear that magical words, he wanted to since a long time he was just so filled on happiness, cause that answer meaned the whole world for him, after the shock, he realized that the most beautiful girl he knew just said that she loved him, so he kissed her, runo was surpriced as she had pass the last 10min waiting for that to talked after the kiss

"you _do_ know I love you too" he said playfully

"yeah"

* * *

Finishh!


End file.
